1. Field of the Invention
In the field of transportation of flowable goods, various forms of Flexible Intermediate Bulk Containers, often called xe2x80x9cbulk bagsxe2x80x9d, are known. Such bulk bags typically have some means associated with the bottom of the bag for discharging the goods at a destination. During transportation said discharge means is typically closed by folding flaps of material over a discharge opening or by string-type closure of a discharge chute. The invention herein disclosed relates to a bulk bag having improved means for securing a bulk bag discharge means against inadvertent release during transportation and handling, yet is remotely operable when discharge is desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of Flexible Intermediate Bulk Containers, frequently called xe2x80x9cbulk bagsxe2x80x9d, are well known in the field of transportation of flowable goods, such as rice, sugar, flakes, molasses and the like. Such bulk bags are typically made of strong flexible fabric capable of supporting a heavy weight of goods without rupturing. Such bags may be equipped with strong lifting loops. Such bags may have strong webbing reinforcing the fabric. Typically such bags have closable openings at the top and bottom. The top opening is normally used to fill the bag with goods and the bottom opening is normally used to discharge goods from the bag.
Discharge of the material from the bag is normally accomplished by lifting the bag by its lifting loops, suspending it over some sort of receiving container, which is frequently a hopper having an operating auger therein for movement of the goods from the hopper to a continuous process, and releasing a discharge means at the bottom of the bag, thereby permitting the goods to discharge from the bag into the hopper.
A typical discharge means may be a flap of material associated with the bottom of the bag which is folded over the discharge opening during transportation, but is released when discharge is desired. Another form of discharge means which is common is some form of discharge chute or spout associated with the bottom of the bag which is closed by a tie during transportation, which tie is released to discharge if desired. All too typically release of the discharge means is not done remotely, but is accomplished by a person extending part of his body or a tool which may be dropped underneath the bag and over the receptacle to receive the goods (which is frequently a hopper with an operating auger) to actuate the discharge means. Discharge of goods from a bulk bag in this manner is less facile and safe than it need be.
Various prior art attempts to provide a discharge means that is remotely operable, that is, one whereby a person need not place part of his body under the bag or over the receptacle in which the goods are to be discharged in order to actuate the discharge means. One such attempt is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,218 to Cuthbertson. Therein is disclosed a bulk bag with a discharge spout. The discharge spout is folded against the bag and covered with a closure flap. A pull strap is connected to the flap. The pull strap has a sufficient length for a portion thereof to extend beyond the vertical sides of the bag, permitting a person to pull the strap without placing himself under the bag. When the flap is pulled open the spout is intended to unfold under the weight of the goods and discharge the goods through the spout and from the bag. A potential disadvantage of a bag of this design is the risk of inadvertent discharge if the pull strap is snagged and accidentally pulled during transportation or handling of the bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,443 and 5,975,759, both to Jean-Jacques Renaud, represent another attempt to provide a remotely operable discharge mechanism on a xe2x80x9cfull openxe2x80x9d bulk bag. In these patents, the bottom of the bulk bag is comprised of a plurality of flaps each of which is permanently attached to different sides of the bag. To close the bag the flaps are folded over each other and the last flap secured by straps to buckles on the side of the bag. To discharge the contents of the bag, the straps are released from the buckles, permitting the bottom of the bag to open and the contents to be discharged. A cord or lanyard is attached to the buckles to facilitate their operation remotely. A potential disadvantage of this design is the use of rigid buckles creates a risk of tearing or puncturing the bag on which they are installed or adjacent bags. Another potential disadvantage of this design is the risk of inadvertent discharge if buckles are accidentally lifted by contact with adjacent objects or the lanyard is accidentally snagged during transportation or handling of the bag.
The bulk bag herein disclosed and claimed is designed to address these potential disadvantages:
3. Objects of the Invention
The general object of the present invention is to provide Flexible Intermediate Bulk Container (xe2x80x9cbulk bagxe2x80x9d) having the advantages of prior art, that is to provide a strong flexible container useful for transportation and handling of flowable goods, but provide improved means for discharging such bags. More particularly an object of the present invention is to provide a bulk bag having a discharge means which is facilely operable from a remote position, that is, the operator need not place part of his or her body or any tool which may be dropped under the bag in order to operate its discharge. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bulk bag having a discharge means which may not only be facilely operated remotely but is also secure against inadvertent operation during ordinary transportation or handling of the bag.
The above objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided a bulk bag wherein a discharge means associated with the bottom of the bag is folded to a side of the bag, where it is there attached by sets of interlocking loops of webbing, at least one end of at least one loop in each set which is releasable. Said releasable end may be secured against inadvertent release by a second, transversely disposed, also releasable loop of webbing. The bag may be further secured against inadvertent discharge goods by drawstring, secured by a rope lock which is remotely releasable by lanyard extending to the side of the bag. During transportation and handling of the bag, the rope lock and lanyard may be secured against inadvertent operation by folding a portion of the discharge chute or a separate flap over them and securing said chute or flap to the side of the bag by the sets of interlocking loops of webbing herein described. Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for securely closing and remotely releasing the discharge of a bulk bag without use of rigid and sharp components which may tear or puncture the bulk bag or adjacent containers.